B8 Hunger Games
The B8 Hunger Games was a topic series run by Pirateking2000 and later resumed by Johnbobb. The topic was based off of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. The topics would involve users nominating 24-48 people/characters/etc. which would then face off in a randomly simulated Hunger Games competition, with all the competitors trying to be the last one alive. The host of the topic would privately track the randomized outputs of the simulator and craft a loose story and explanation of the events. Each Hunger Games had one champion (the character who survived until the end) and one or more warriors (the character/s who got the most kills). Pirateking's Run B8 Hunger Games I *The game was vanilla; anyone was able to be nominated. *Champion: Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Warrior: Ed Bellis (3 Kills, 3rd Place) http://i.imgur.com/xJansYY.png B8 Hunger Games II *The game was vanilla; anyone was able to be nominated. *Champion: Damien (The Omen) *Warrior: Abraham Lincoln the Vampire Slayer (7 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/Rdb1yOW.jpg B8 Hunger Games III *The game was vanilla; anyone was able to be nominated. *Champion: Gordon Freeman (Half Life) *Warrior: Gordon Freeman (3 Kills, 1st Place) http://i.imgur.com/e6duLqd.jpg B8 Hunger Games IV: Video Games *Only video game character could be nominated. *Champion: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic series) *Warrior: Claire Redfield (5 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/okn1eUE.jpg B8 Hunger Games V: Disney *Only Disney characters or characters associated with Disney could be nominated. *Champion: Meeko (Pocahontas) *Warrior: Winnie the Pooh (5 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/4ZvxKIh.jpg B8 Hunger Games VI: Anime *Only Anime characters could be nominated. *Champion: Light Yagami (Death Note) *Warrior: Maximillion Pegasus (6 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/E3zz0wT.jpg B8 Hunger Games VII: Ladies Night *Only female characters could be nominated. *Champion: Digger (Digger Webcomic) *Warrior: Ashley (4 Kills, 4th Place) http://i.imgur.com/1ZaahYM.jpg B8 Hunger Games VIII: Marvel v. DC *18 characters each were run from both Marvel and DC. *Champion: Lego Batman *Warrior: Mad Mod (5 Kills) *Special circumsantces: Deadpool left the game, talked with the users, and caused the teunmk http://i.imgur.com/I4mcgRA.jpg B8 Hunger Games IX: Board 8 *Only B8 users could be nominated. *Champion: GenesisSaga *Warrior: GenesisSaga (5 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/eg7pSue.jpg Johnbobb's Run B8 Hunger Games X *The game was vanilla; anyone was able to be nominated. *Champion: Chloe Price (Life is Strange) *Warrior: Chloe Price & Mech Kirby (3 Kills) http://i.imgur.com/CAz4z6z.png B8 Hunger Games XI: Elements *The game featured four groups of 8 each, each falling under on of the four elements. *Champion: Amara (Codex Alera) *Warrior: Sub-Zero (4 Kills) *Special Circumstances: Game was themed after Captain Planet, with the last survivor of each element becoming the new Planeteer. http://i.imgur.com/JcC4VOi.png *Water Champion: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Earth Champion: Magneto (X-Men) *Fire Champion: Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) *Wind Champion: Amara (Codex Alera) http://i.imgur.com/ywKmUZr.png B8 Hunger Games XII: Children *Only child characters could be nominated. *Champion: The Archive (Dresden Files) *Warrior: The Archive (4 kills) *Special circumstances: The arena event was triggered by the death of Alessa Gillespie, who returned as The Memory of Alessa. http://i.imgur.com/UPdAvLt.png B8 Hunger Games XIII: Villains *Only villainous characters could be nominated. *Champion: Cronos (God of War) *Warrior: Dr. Doofensmirtz & Gheb (5 kills) *Special circumstances: The arena event involved Bill Cipher taking over the game and releasing monsters. http://i.imgur.com/pvK0zuX.png B8 Hunger Games XIV: Console Wars *The game featured 3 groups of 12 each with the groups representing Microsoft, Nintendo and Sony. *Champion: Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Warrior: Big the Cat (4 kills) *Special circumstances: Game took place at E3, with the winners from each company becoming their new mascot. http://i.imgur.com/jbwqGjN.png *Microsoft Champion: Ellis (Left 4 Dead) *Nintendo Champion: Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sony Champion: Colonel Radec (Killzone) http://i.imgur.com/7lg59RV.png B8 Hunger Games XV: Historical *Characters were all historical figures. *Champion: Wojtek the Soldier Bear *Warrior: Adolf Hitler (7 kills) *The theme was loosely based on the movie Night at the Museum. Two arena events: a flood of lava and a swarm of killer bees. http://i.imgur.com/WZRqwFD.png Mixed Runs B8 Hunger Games XVI: Horror *Hosted by Snake55555555 *Characters were all characters from horror-themed fiction. *Champion: The Collector (The Collector) *Warrior: The Collector & Ash Williams (5 kills) *The tributes were attacked by monstrous squirrels. http://i.imgur.com/Wm7A5ts.png B8 Hunger Games XVII: Over-Powered *Hosted by Johnbobb *Characters were all considered immortal, omnipotent, or otherwise "broken." *Champion: Slime (Dragon Quest/Mercenaries IV) *Warrior: Slime (4 kills) *Many of the tributes succumbed to delusions, Slime won by breeding Asura and Kagari (3rd and 4th place). http://i.imgur.com/Nx24Xhl.png B8 Hunger Games XVIII: Pairs *Hosted by Snake55555555 *2 characters in each slot, all characters were specific pairs *Champions: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal) *Warriors: Carl & Russell (5 kills) *Walt poisoned many players, causing delusioned suicide pacts, Carl went on a killing spree. http://i.imgur.com/eea1Xyk.png B8 Hunger Games XIX: Christmas *Hosted by Johnbobb *Characters were all related to Christmas or other winter holidays. *Champion: Elsa *Warrior: Charlie Brown (3 kills) *The winner would take over the role of Santa, Misfit Toys interrupted to kill many players.The entire Hunger Games was told in rhyme. http://i.imgur.com/S8tPtCb.png B8 Hunger Games XX: MS Paint *Hosted by Pirateking2000 *Characters were all drawn in Paint by their nominators. *Champion: Kid in a Ghost Costume *Warrior: Supergirl (6 kills) *Hunger Games was set up as a sloppily done mistake made by the three hosts (John, Snake, Pirateking). http://imgur.com/a/W1SA4 B8 Hunger Games XXI: American Animation *Hosted by Pirateking2000 *Characters were all animated; no anime included. *Champion: Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Warriors: Princess Clara and Wally West (6 kills each) *HIM induced horrifying delusions, Clara and Chan became friends before facing in the finals. https://imgur.com/a/sbm8Y B8 Hunger Games XXII: Hatred *Hosted by Pirateking2000 *Characters were those that were hated by the ones who nominated them *Champion: Hitomi Kanzaki (Escaflowne) *Warrior: Chi-Chi (5 Kills) *Tributes were thrust into nightmarish situations and also had to square off against Haters which acted as powerful avatars of the nominators https://imgur.com/a/psEcT B8 Hunger Games XXIII: Fight! *Hosted by Johnbobb *Characters had all appeared in a fighting game. *Champion: Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur) *Warrior: BB Hood (Darkstalkers) *All contestants were thrown into a fighting tournament which quickly fell apart, as did the surrounding terrain. https://imgur.com/a/IWg7N Future Nominations *Musical *Live-Action TV *Real-life *Inanimates *Animals *Mascots *Professional Wrestlers/Fighters *Vanilla *Hunger Games All-Stars *Winner's Bracket Category:User Projects